Sayonara Fukuchou - Part 2
by NinjyareBangBang
Summary: aku gak bisa bikin Summary dengan baik dan benar - -'


Sayonara Fukuchou

Hari ini aku hanya bisa terdiam mendapati ruang kerja. Berantakan. Kacau balau. Aku yakin ini ulah Hijikata-san. Aku bisa mengerti sih, tapi agaknya, ini kelewatan! Botol sake, puntung dan bungkus rokok, ditambah dengan abunya ada di mana-mana. Kalau saja aku ada di posisi Hijikata-san, maka aku pasti akan menjadi atasan yang baik, selalu tersenyum dan tidak memperbudak bawahan. Ah sudahlah… yang paling penting sekarang bereskan ini semua. Aku melihat ada sebuah laporan yang ditulis Hijikata-san. Aku iseng membacanya. Ternyata Hijikata-san mengintai Shogun yang dicurigai membantu Amanto dalam melenyapkan Shinsengumi. Amanto bermarkas di kediaman Shogun. Wah, luar biasa, insting Hijikata-san memang tajam. Tapi, apa benar Shogun dan Amanto berniat melenyapkan Shinsengumi? Bukannya Shinsengumi ini polisi Edo? Kalau Shinsengumi lenyap mereka sendiri yang kesusahan 'kan? Atau jangan-jangan Hijikata-san salah intai? Tapi, informasi yang didapatkan Hijikata-san 'kan –kadang-kadang- benar! Yah, anggap saja ini gurauan Hijikata-san saat mabuk.

"woi, Yamazaki, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar seseorang. Suara berat itu tak salah lagi. Hijikata-san… ingin rasanya aku memprotes kepadanya masalah ruangan yang nyaris mirip kapal Titanic yang tenggelam karena pusaran air di Grand Line dan hanyut sampai ke Calm Belt, dan juga habis dicerna dari lambung Kaiorui. Ah, jadinya kok ke One Piece ya? Tapi ya apa boleh buat. Lebih baik tidak usah di jawab.

"tidak apa-apa. Hanya sekedar membereskan ruangan ini" jawabku sedingin mungkin. Sepertinya Hijikata-san cuek saja dengan jawabanku. Tapi, ternyata tidak.

"APA? Lalu? Kau lihat laporanku?"

"yang ini?" ujarku sembari mengangkat sebuah map dan menunjuknya. Hijikata-san mengangguk panik dan bertanya dengan terburu-buru.

"kau lihat isinya?" sial. Mau tau mau aku harus jujur.

"iya. Aku lihat" jawabku datar.

"Yamazaki, kau harus janji untuk tutup mulut masalah ini. Kalau saja Kondou-san dan yang lain tau, akibatnya adalah…"

Hijikata-san terdiam sesaat dan menarik katana-nya sedikit,

"ba-baiklah, aku mengerti." Aku terdiam. Hijikata-san terdiam. Kami terdiam. Sesaat ada angin sejuk berhembus dari arah Hijikata-san. Tatapan mata itu, Mata iblis.

"Anu, Hijikata-san, apa anda yakin dengan masalah ini? Apa yang membuat anda berpikir seperti itu?" ujarku memberanikan diri.

"Yamazaki, wajar kau ragu. Sebenarnya, yang ingin dilenyapkan itu bukan Shinsengumi. Tapi, aku" Hijikata-san membeberkan rencananya atau mungkin mengecohku. Aku hanya mendengarkan saja. "kupastikan Shogun dan Amanto berubah jadi daging cincang." Aku hanya terdiam, Rasanya, Hijikata-san seperti seekor singa kelaparan, haus darah. "Nah, Yamazaki, kau harus janji untuk tutup mulut tentang ini. Jika kau buka mulut, nasibmu akan sama dengan Amanto dan Shogun" Ujar Hijikata-san dingin, tanpa menoleh kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lirih.

-MALAM HARINYA. . . –

Entah kenapa, aku terganggu gara-gara rencana Shogun. Shogun dan Amanto berniat menghabisi Hijikata-san? Apa alasannya? Kulirik alarmku. Ah, ternyata ini waktuku untuk patroli malam. Tapi, Hijikata-san mana? Firasatku tidak enak. Jangan-jangan, Hijikata-san pergi ke kediaman Shogun? Tidak mungkin! Kulirik kamar ini. Hijikata-san tidak ada. Katananya tidak ada. Bahkan, yukatanya terlipat rapi. Aku yakin. Hijikata-san pasti disana!

Berbekal dengan firasat, katanam dan bazooka yang kupanggul, aku berlari menuju kediaman Shogun. Niatku hanya mengintai, sih. Tapi, coba bayangkan! Seorang Yamazaki Sagaru, menyelamatkan Hijikata Toshirou. Mungkin saja Kondou-san akan memberikanku pangkat yang bagus. Kan? Kan? Kan? Inilah saatnya bagiku untuk tampil keren! Selama ini hanya Hijikata-san saja yang tampil keren. Ah, sudahlah, lanjut lagi ke ceritanya, Aku ke sana hanya untuk memastikan. Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang. Pohon-pohon bergoyang-goyang. Daun-daun berguguran. Tetes-tetes air mulai turun. Yap, Hujan. Sepertinya bakalan deras sekali. Aku harus cepat! Dalam beberapa menit lagi, aku yakin pasti akan hujan.

Benar saja. Hujan turun dengat penuh semangat. Mungkin hujan ini mengatakan padaku 'Hijikata-san-tidak-butuh-pertolongan-seorang-Anpa n-Freak'. Argh! Tidak mungkin! Ini mungkin menyampaikan pesan 'Hijikata-san-harus-ditolong-sesegera-mungkin!-han ya-Yamazaki-yang-bisa'. Yah, kira-kira begitulah. Tak usah bertele-tele. Aku langsung menerobos genangan air hujan itu. Tanpa mempedulikan pesan apa yang disampaikannya! Agaknya, aku lumayan panik sekaligus cemas. Apa Hijikata-san baik-baik saja? Dan lagi, apa benar isi laporan itu benar? Atau jangan-jangan Hijikata-san hanya menjahiliku saja?

Dan, sampailah diriku ke kediaman Shogun. Aku bersembunyi di semak-semak. Strike! Tepat sekali. Kemana mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah Amanto. Dari gerbang depan sampai belakang. Bahkan aku yakin di toiletpun ada. Ternyata seperti isi laporan Hijikata-san. Sangat susah untuk menyusup. Dan, bagaimana cara Hijikata-san menyusup ke sini? Akan sangat greget jika aku menembakkan bazookaku disini. Dan lebih greget lagi jika aku menghabisi mereka satu per satu dengan katanaku. Apa boleh buat. Setelah berdoa kepada Yang Di Atas, aku bersiap menarik katanaku. Seorang (seekor juga boleh) Amanto menangkap basah diriku.

"Hoy! Penyu…"

Sialan! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menebas dada Amanto tersebut. Syukur, dia langsung roboh. Setelah menaruh dupa (entah darimana), aku berlari menuju gerbang depan. Aku memang harus meniru gaya seorang Hijikata Toshiro! Mungkin aku beruntung. Amanto sedang lengah. Kutembakkan bazookaku ke arah Amanto-amanto tersebut. Agaknya mereka sedikit panik. Hijikata-san, tunggu aku! Aku, Yamazaki Sagaru, sang anpan freak, akan menolong anda!

WUUUSH! CROOT!

Sebuah anak panah menyerempet bahuku. Siapa yang menembaknya?


End file.
